


Rock and Roll Thugs

by shadowblade_tara



Series: For All the Unsung Songs [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Excessive Use of Song Lyrics, M/M, Probably not accurate, Recovery from trauma, Sarek and Amanda to the rescue, Traumatized Jim Kirk, aftermath of tarsus iv, traumatized Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: Recovering from something like Tarsus IV takes time.  Lawyers who want details of genocide and abusive moms who won't give up their children aren't going to help matters.  Spock and Jim will go to any length to protect themselves, but this time, with Sarek and Amanda in their corner, they might not have to.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: For All the Unsung Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357774
Comments: 32
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

Sarek watches his son from the other side of the window.

Even after a month, the young Vulcan is painfully thin. His hands shake slightly as he handles the guitar. Beside him, Jim Kirk holds a similar guitar. The young human is teaching Spock how to play. If the parental bond was still present, Sarek would be able to use it to determine Spock’s emotional state. Now all he has to do is look at his face.

Jim strums a few notes, knees touching Spock’s as they sit cross-legged on the bed. Both boys are in shorts and plain shirts. Spock’s face is a mask of concentration as he imitates the notes. Jim smiles encouragement as he slowly builds on those notes, teaching some song Sarek has never heard before. It must be from Earth.

They make it all the way through the segment before Spock speaks. 

“What are the words?”

Jim grins as he adjusts his grip on the guitar. He plays the same segment again, faster, and this time sings along.

_“And the preacher at church must have told you about them to / because you came home dead set on what you had to do / you said the demons and drugs / hide in rock and roll thugs / if I wanna grow up nice / I better give the music up”_

Spock continues the guitar where Jim leaves off, and Sarek realizes this is not the first lesson they’ve had together. Jim laughs.

“See? You’re getting it!”

Spock smiles. It’s a small thing, but not something Sarek has seen in quite a while. Not since Spock was a child. It – warms him. Under normal circumstances, Sarek would meditate on that matter. Considering everything his son has gone through, he simply takes it as it is. 

His son is alive. That is all that matters.

Everything else will find its place.

“Spock always has been more emotional than he should.” Salvor says. The elderly Vulcan made it to the starbase approximately two days after Sarek and Pike did. “The human boy is not helping him.”

“Spock has formed a bond with the boy.” Sarek replies quietly. “And he needs a place to stay. It is only logical that he join our family.”

Salvor makes a sound that might be a snort. Sarek decides not to call him out on it. “Have you informed Jim Kirk of your intentions?”

“No. The investigation into his home life has only just begun. Already Winona Kirk is protesting his removal.”

“A pity she could not have protested by showing up when he needed her.”

That earns the old Vulcan a very small smile. “It seems you like Jim Kirk more than you care to admit.” he says lightly. Salvor merely folds his hands behind his back and gives Sarek his most blank stare. Sarek nods and returns his gaze to the window. “I will endeavor to keep your secret. I assume you have something you need to tell me?”

“Winona Kirk is on her way to the starbase.”

Sarek can’t quite hide the twist of his lips. “I see. Thank you, Salvor.” Salvor nods and walks away, greeting Christopher Pike as they cross paths. The starbase medic, a young human named Ian McCoy, follows him. Sarek nods to them both. “It is time for their physical.”

“Yep.” Ian says. “How are they doing?”

Sarek gestures to the room. “Guitar lessons.” Ian grins as he observes them for a moment.

“That’s good. That’s really good.” He moves past the two and enters the room. Spock and Jim immediately look up at him. Jim stiffens up, but this time he doesn’t stand up or try to back away. Ian considers that a small victory. He smiles at the two, pulling out his tricorder. “I didn’t think Vulcans would be interested in learning guitar.” he says by way of conversation.

“Jim plays.” Spock says simply, as if that’s all the explanation needed. Ian nods and turns his tricorder to the young Vulcan. 

“What song are you learning?” Ian asks absently. Spock glances over at Jim and doesn’t say anything. The boy doesn’t answer verbally. He merely shakes his head. Ian arches an eyebrow. “Is it confidential?”

“Jim doesn’t like doctors.” Spock replies. “You are making him nervous, and I would appreciate it if you finished your task and left quickly.”

Ian chuckles at that. “Okay. I appreciate the honesty. I’ll try to make this quick.” He falls silent, runs his scans, and steps away to examine the results. Spock picks up the guitar again, drawing Jim’s attention back to him. Jim smiles.

_You are safe, Jim. Father won’t let anything happen to us._

_I’m still getting used to it._

_I know. Teach me the next part._

Ian walks out of the room and rejoins Sarek and Pike. “They’re recovering normally.” he announces. “Spock’s brainwaves are even normal compared to previous scans. They’re gaining weight at a reasonable rate as well.”

“I imagine they’re manifesting trauma.” Pike says.

Ian nods. “Oh yeah. Jim’s mistrust of doctors probably has more to do with his past than Tarsus, but Spock’s protectiveness? I’m sure something happened at Tarsus IV that caused that.” He sighs. “Then there’s other things. The security cameras in their rooms show that they’re hoarding food.”

Sarek nods. “Just in case it happens again.”

“Exactly. And I know that’s just what they’re allowing us to see. I have no doubt that more trauma will emerge once they feel safe enough to express it.” Ian looks back at them and sighs. “I guess you know that his mother is coming to collect him?”

It’s Sarek’s turn to make a sound much like a snort. “She can try.”

Pike grins. “There’s also a few officers from Starfleet Legal that are coming by to interview the survivors. Between Winona Kirk and them, it’ll be a while before you can leave with the kids.”

“I understand.”

The other two walk away, leaving Sarek standing just outside the med bay watching the children. Soon, he’ll walk inside and guide them back to their room. He’ll attempt to get Spock to meditate with him, but like he has before, the young Vulcan will politely refuse. Amanda will join them for dinner in the mess hall. It has become a well-scripted routine, one that Sarek has seen the healing benefits in. Jim and Spock may not like Ian McCoy or the other doctors, but at least here they are safe, and they are finally starting to believe it.

The last thing Sarek wants is someone – anyone – disrupting that healing process.

What is the saying Amanda is so fond of?

_May God have mercy on your soul – because I won’t._

He can’t help the small smile as he steps into the med bay to collect the children.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarek and Amanda meet Winona Kirk when she docks at the station. 

She looks every inch the Starfleet officer that Amanda knows she is, but her eyes are cold. Amanda can’t see anything of Jim Kirk in her. Winona walks up to the two of them. She doesn’t smile, and she doesn’t wait for them to introduce themselves.

“I guess you’re the ones I have to blame for this mess?”

Sarek, wisely, decides to let Amanda deal with this one.

Amanda smiles and holds out her hand. “You must be Lt. Commander Kirk. I’m Amanda Greyson – this is my husband, Ambassador Sarek. If by mess you mean bringing the systematic abuse and neglect of your son to light, then yes. Yes, we are.”

Winona just stares at Amanda for a moment, ignoring the hand in favor of continuing her rant. “Where is Jim?”

“That’s none of your concern right now.” Amanda says sweetly. “When the investigators decide you can talk to him, then you will.”

“He’s my son. You can’t stop me.”

Amanda’s smile turns sharp. “Watch me.”

Sarek decides now would be a good time to intervene before his wife starts a fist fight in the transport room. “The investigators are here on site. If you wish to speak with Jim, you will discuss it first with one of them, and they will accompany you.” he says blandly.

Winona barely acknowledges him. “Where. Is. He.”

At that moment, Chris appears behind her. “He’s in medbay right now, Winona. Come with me, I’ll update you on what’s been going on, and then we can go see Jim.” he says. Winona huffs, but follows him out of the transport room. Amanda watches her go, smile fading from her face.

“What a bitch.”

It’s all Sarek can do to contain his smirk. “You have such a way with words.”

“I could get creative.”

“Save that for tonight when we are alone.” He motions for her to follow him. “We better warn Jim and Spock.”

/------/

Jim isn’t in the medbay. He’s found his way to Observation Deck 5, one level up from the medbay in case he needs to make it back in a hurry. For now, however, he’s simply staring out the portal, watching the glow of stars in the distance.

That’s where Sarek finds him. “I imagine you know by now.”

“Yep.” He turns his gaze from the portal to the ambassador. “Why is she here?”

“To contest your removal from her custody.” Sarek settles himself on the ground beside Jim, keeping a respectable distance between the two of them. Jim offers him a half-grin.

“I can never tell if you do that for me or because of some Vulcan thing.”

“Both.” Sarek admits willingly. “I would never want to cross your boundaries, and I have not spent enough time with you to know where they are.” He offers a small, barely-there smile. “Also, I do have a reputation to maintain.”

That earns a bright laugh from Jim. “I know exactly what your reputation is, and I think you’re maintaining it just fine.” he shoots back with a grin. His expression softens, the tension easing from his shoulders, and Sarek considers that a job well done. “How is Spock doing?”

“Worrying about you.” he replies. “Although less than he would be if you were not bonded.”

“Yeah, we still don’t know how that happened.” Jim admits. “I didn’t think it would last once we were off-planet, but here we are.”

“I am not displeased by that result.” Sarek says softly. “I believe your bond is the only thing keeping both of you sane as you recover.”

“You’re right. At least for me.” Jim looks down at his hands. “Spock probably doesn’t need me the way I need him.”

“Perhaps, but he does need you. From what I have been told, you are the first one outside our family to accept him fully as he is, both human and Vulcan.” Sarek pauses for a moment, considering his next words carefully. “Jim. Whatever happens next, whether you go back to Earth or come home with Spock – you are our family. You will always have a place in the House of Surak.”

Jim’s gaze snaps from his knees to Sarek’s, eyes narrowed and assessing. Perhaps he is communicating with Spock. Perhaps he is assessing Sarek’s trustworthiness. Whatever the case, he finally smiles.

“I believe you.”

“As you should.” Sarek stands up and motions for him to follow. “Come. Amanda is preparing lunch.”

Smiling still, Jim follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I've had this sitting on my computer for a while now, so I decided to just post it. This part of the saga is going to be shorter than the first, and then the next part will be longer, so look forward to that.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three days, it’s like nothing has changed.

It doesn’t last.

Jim sits inside his favorite observation room, alone again but not stewing with his thoughts. Spock is undergoing a simple mind meld with a healer, who requested that Jim not be present during the meld. After Spock and Sarek’s reassurances that nothing would happen, Jim agreed. Now he’s here, waiting for the entire thing to be over with so they can spend the afternoon talking to a therapist about their trauma.

He’d rather eat glass, but whatever. He’d rather talk to a therapist than make an official report to Starfleet agents, which will happen some time next week. He sighs.

“Hello, Jim.”

In a flash he’s on his feet, back pressed against the bulkhead. He clenches his hands into fists to hide the shaking. “What are you doing here?” he demands, and he’s proud his voice isn’t trembling.

Winona offers him a small smile. “I’m here to take you home, Jim.”

He shakes his head. “Not this time. This isn’t Riverside – you can’t just sweep it all under the rug anymore!”

This time, Winona doesn’t sigh in exasperation or roll her eyes. She just stares at him, confusion and hurt plain on her face, and it almost takes Jim by surprise. “What am I sweeping under the rug? You don’t think I spoke to Frank after the first allegations? You don’t think I know exactly what’s going on here?” She spreads her hands wide. “I had hoped that sending you to Tarsus IV would work the lies out of you. I guess I was wrong.”

Fury ignites in his gut, burning away his fear, but it isn’t his. Spock is on his way, Sarek in tow, and Jim doesn’t have to face this alone anymore. Jim pulls at it, letting Spock’s anger fuel his own.

_We’re almost there, Jim._

“The lies?” he hisses. He squares his shoulders and takes a step forward, away from the bulkhead. “You never thought that maybe I wasn’t the one lying? How did he explain the scars? The broken bones? How many times did I fall down the stairs?” He takes another step forward, fury boiling over and burning away common sense. “What did he say when you came back, and I was a _skeleton_ – “

He doesn’t see it coming.

Winona slaps him across the face. He staggers back, but he doesn’t get much of a chance to fight back.

Suddenly he’s shoved back against the bulkhead, Spock’s thin frame standing between him and Winona, a feral snarl twisting the young Vulcan’s lips. Jim reaches out, catching Spock’s wrist and keeping him close.

“Enough.”

Sarek’s calm voice cuts across the impending chaos. It immediately calms Spock and Jim. Winona turns to face him, eyes narrowed, but Sarek pays her little mind. He examines Jim’s face from a distance, taking in the darkening bruise around his eye, and motions to Spock. “Take him to your quarters. I’ll have Ian treat it.” Spock nods and falls back, turning Jim’s grip on his wrist into holding hands, and guides him out of the observation room. Sarek actually blinks at the display.

Well. Okay, then.

“You just keep interfering with my son.” Winona’s voice draws him back to the current situation. He casts her a cold look.

“You struck your own son.”

“The boy needs discipline.”

“After everything he has been through, you would strike him.” Sarek takes a step towards her. He finds mild satisfaction watching her stumble backwards, even though his hands are folded neatly behind his back. “You are lucky Spock brought me instead of my wife.”

Her lip curls. “You can’t do anything to me.”

“Watch me.” He turns to leave. “Miss Kirk – you will not approach Jim again. In fact, you will not legally speak to him again for the rest of his life. I will make sure of it.”

“You think you can raise him any better!” she shouts after him. 

“Of course. I care for him.”

He leaves Winona standing there in dumbfounded silence.

/----------/

Jim doesn’t let go of Spock until they make it back to their quarters. As soon as the door slides shut behind them, he collapses to the ground, entire body trembling. Spock lets him go, and he automatically curls up into the smallest ball he can, covering his head with his hands.

Spock, to his credit, seems to understand at least something of what’s happening. He doesn’t crowd Jim, doesn’t try to hold him. He simply places his hand on Jim’s shoulder, using the contact and their bond to send calm and reassurance and a familiar warmth to him. 

The last time he felt that warmth was on Tarsus. He thinks he knows what it is now.

He finally calms down enough to uncurl from his protective ball. “Sorry.”

“Do not apologize.” Spock says quietly. “Although I should. I held your hand while you were in distress.”

Jim immediately shakes his head. “Hand holding means something different to humans, you know that.”

“This isn’t Tarsus.”

“But I was still in trouble, and I needed to be grounded.” Jim counters. “Don’t worry about it.” Slowly, Spock nods, but he still looks distressed. Jim shifts, leaning against Spock’s shoulder, and sighs.

“Do you think Sarek will shove her out of an airlock if I ask nicely?”

Spock can’t help it. He laughs outright at that.

“No. But Mother might.”

“Sweet.”

/----------/

Ian shows up and treats Jim’s bruise. Their therapy session is pushed back to tomorrow. Jim falls asleep on the couch, head in Spock’s lap while Spock studies a datapad. He looks up when Sarek walks in.

“Where is Mother?” he asks quietly.

“Wrapping up with the delegates. She will be here in approximately 15 minutes.” Spock nods. Sarek continues. “You were holding his hand.

Spock barley hides his flinch. “Yes.”

For a long moment, Sarek simply examines him. Spock lifts his chin, not defiant, but not backing down.

Slowly, an almost invisible smile appears on Sarek’s face.

“Is he aware?”

“I believe so. I am unsure how to describe my emotions, and now is not the time to tell him.”

“No, it is not.”

“You do not seem displeased.”

“While you were both still weak, I watched as he guarded you, and you guarded him. The melds you two were able to sustain kept the trauma from fracturing both your minds. I cannot find fault in this bond. It is logical.”

Spock can’t help himself.

“I did something logical for once. Salvor will be most impressed.”

He’s treated to the sight of Sarek fighting back laughter.

“Indeed.” He briefly places a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Rest now, Spock. For now, there is nothing left to fear.”


	4. Chapter 4

Admiral Pauline O’Hara is a woman with as much fire as her red hair would suggest. She’s also one of Starfleet’s biggest child advocates. Sarek is not surprised to find himself called in to a meeting with her. He stands in front of the view screen, back straight and hands tucked into his sleeves. O’Hara wastes no time with formalities.

_“I just got done talking with Winona Kirk. Are you aware she’s filed accusations against you?”_

“I was not. What is the nature of her complaint?”

_“That you’re using her position to attempt to take her child away from her.”_

His eyes narrow slightly. “Have you read the reports filed against her?”

 _“I have. I also know that local CPS investigated these claims when James was on Earth and found no basis for the accusations.”_ O’Hara gives him a hard look. “So I did some research of my own, and filed some injunctions of my own. This never should have progressed this far. The problem is that all evidence suggests that Kirk’s husband was responsible for the abuse, not Winona herself.”

“And without that history, Winona Kirk will be allowed to take Jim back to Earth while SCPS continues their investigation, assuming that she divorces Frank.”

_“Exactly.”_

“What do you want from me?”

_“What makes you think Winona Kirk is an unfit mother, excluding the abuse of her husband?”_

“She struck him.”

O’Hara blinks. _“Come again?”_

“She confronted Jim while he was alone in an effort to convince him to retract his claims. I accompanied Spock to find him after a meeting with a healer. We arrived in time to see her strike him across the face. Doctor Ian McCoy was called to treat the injury; I believe he has the records.”

There is a full two minutes of silence while O’Hara absorbs that information. Sarek can almost see the wheels turning, as Amanda would say. Finally, she speaks.

_“So are you wanting to adopt him or foster him?”_

“Foster, for now. Jim is almost to the age of adulthood. If he wishes us to adopt him, then we will discuss the situation.”

_“Sounds like a plan. I’ll get in touch with the agents on the station and get the paperwork rolling. By the time medical clears him, you’ll be allowed to take him with you.”_

Sarek nods. “I thank you, Admiral.”

 _“I thank you. I’ve had my suspicions about Winona for a while now, but you’ve allowed me to do something about it. If Jim needs someone to talk to about what he’s been through, contact me and I can give you some recommendations for therapists.”_ She smiles at him. _“Take good care of him, Sarek. He deserves it.”_

“He does, Pauline.” Sarek replies quietly. He raises his hand in the ta’al. “Live long and prosper.”

She mirrors the gesture. _“Peace and long life.”_

With that the connection is broken. Sarek stands in the meeting room for a few more seconds before turning and leaving. 

He will need to let Jim know his change in status.

/-----------/

Spock should have anticipated the nightmares getting worse after Winona’s assault. He definitely could not have anticipated this.

Jim’s eyes are open, but he’s not awake. He’s broadcasting pain and hatred and so much hurt across their bond that it’s painful to be in the same room as him, but Spock can’t just walk away. Jim sits on his bed, eyes open, mouth wide in a scream silent to everyone but Spock.

It’s a night terror. Logically, Spock knows that. He also knows that approaching Jim now could be dangerous for both of them. He can’t let Jim suffer.

_Jim._

He flinches, but it seems to break him from his trance. He hunches over, holding on to his own arms, folding in on himself as he shakes. Spock slowly approaches him, reaching out. _Jim, I’m here._ He makes it to the bed and sits down in front of Jim. Slowly, cautiously, he touches Jim’s shoulders.

_-And suddenly he’s looking at his own body, broken and bleeding and lifeless, a man he knows to be Frank standing on one side and laughing while Jim screams wordlessly at the sight-_

“Jim!” Spock pulls him close, pressing the boy’s head to his chest. His heart is beating so hard he can feel his pulse in his ears; surely Jim can hear it himself. “I am here, Jim. I swear to you, I am here. We are alive. Frank cannot hurt you anymore.” He keeps up the mantra, repeating the same words over and over again until Jim has crawled into his lap, pressed as close to him as he can get, and Spock is folded around him as if he can protect Jim from his own mind.

“You’re here.”

“I am.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize. There is nowhere else I want to be.” Still, Spock doesn’t move, and neither does Jim. “I am surprised to see I feature in your nightmares.”

Jim’s grip on his shirt tightens. “I can’t lose you.” He’s too tired to be coy. Too tired to be afraid of the warmth that he feels every time Spock is near. “Pretty sure I love you.”

Spock can’t help but smile. He hides it in Jim’s hair. “I am certain some would say that we are too young for that.”

“I said pretty sure.”

“In that case, I am _pretty sure_ I love you as well.” He feels Jim’s smile through their bond, and the tension begins to ease from his body. “Will you be able to sleep any longer?”

“Probably not.”

“Then let’s go down to Lab A. There is a nebula not too far away they are studying. Maybe they will let us help with the testing.”

Jim laughs softly and finally pulls away. “That’s not a bad idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just went from "too soon to tell" to "pretty sure I love you" in like one chapter. That's the fastest burn I've ever written.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarek stands on one side of the meeting room window, watching as two boys give their testimony to Starfleet agents. One agent is setting up the recording. The other is talking to Jim and Spock, trying to put them both at ease. Amanda sits in between the boys, a silent guardian, there to make sure the agents don’t push any further than she thinks they can handle. The boys in turn stay as close to Amanda as they can get without touching her.

Someone is behind him, but they don’t speak. He lets them stand there. This testimony will be public record, anyway.

The recording device is clicked on. “This is the testimony of James Tiberius Kirk and Spock of the House of Surak, regarding the events on Tarsus IV. In attendance is Amanda Greyson. You may proceed.”

The boys begin to speak, and Sarek listens.

He listens as they talk a little about their life before the famine, their growing friendship, how the first signs of trouble reminded Jim too much of what he endured with Frank. How the rations just got worse, how people began to die, how they knew they had to call for help.

He listens as they describe the burning of the homestead, the murder of the children, finding the food stash and locking themselves inside. He listens, and he feels their anger, their frustration, their pain as if it were his own.

Even as he listens, he knows this is also a sanitized version. There’s no mention of the bond that formed between the boys, and that’s only what Sarek knows has been left out. There is no telling what else has been omitted from their report. He supposes he will find out later. 

One of the agents leans forward. “Why didn’t Kodos just kill you?”

Amanda bristles. “No.”

A sigh. “We need all of the information we can get.”

“And they’re not mind readers. They can’t tell you – “

“He was.” Jim says suddenly. “He was going to kill us. He was going to feed us and let us get healthy before he hunted us down like dogs. Then Pike showed up.”

The agent focuses on him. “Why?”

“Perfection.” Spock says quietly. “We are not perfect and therefore do not deserve to live.”

Jim snorts. “Fuck him.”

Spock nods “Fuck him.”

Sarek can’t hide the small smirk at his son’s swear. Determination fills those two words, like an oath spoken between warriors, and Sarek knows that no matter what happened on that desert planet, Spock will survive it. Because of Jim, he will thrive in spite of it. 

The agent nods. “Thank you for your testimony.” He reaches forward and turns off the recording device.

Behind him, Sarek hears someone utter a soft cry. He turns around.

Winona Kirk, hands over her mouth and tears filling her eyes. She trembles, and Sarek knows she has heard every word. He simply stands there and watches, waiting for her next move.

Finally, she lowers her hands and straightens her shoulders as much as she can. “You win, Ambassador.” she says softly.

Sarek merely stares at her. “No. Jim is the one who has won.” He hears the door slide open. Amanda and the boys join him, Spock and Jim standing just behind him while Amanda takes her place at his side. He continues. “We leave tomorrow. I do not expect you to be there.”

Winona shakes her head. “No. My shuttle leaves in a few hours.” She looks at Jim, staring suspiciously at her from around Sarek, and smiles faintly. “For what it’s worth – I’m sorry. I know not now, but maybe one day you can forgive me.”

Slowly, Jim nods. “You’re right. Not now.”

It’s the best he can do, and she accepts it as such. With a final smile to him, she turns and walks away for the last time.

Spock turns to Jim, who stares after her, eyes blank. He reaches out and takes the other’s wrist. “Jim?”

Jim shakes it off and turns back to him with a smile. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic took a vastly different path than I originally planned, so I need to do some mild plot changes to the next installment. But the series will continue, with my crappy update schedule and all!
> 
> So until next time, I remain yours truly,
> 
> Shadowblade-tara


End file.
